Secret Princes
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: Three princes of the same kingdom go on a journey to find love. But one thing...their future princesses can't know who they really are till the princes knows they are the one! How will this turn out? Will they succeed? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so I'm watching OWN right now and got this idea from a preview a TV show with the same name, **_**Secret Princes**_**. So review and tell me what you think.**

A young golden brown lion with a rich red mane and reddish brown mane was lying lazily near a water hole as his golden tip flick side to side.

"I can't believe her...the nerve"

The golden lion looked to see a young dark brown lion with a darker brown mane and reddish brown eyes.

"What's up, bro?"

The brown lion laid down not far and sighed, "Amber...she's trying to get me to propose to her"

The golden lion nodded, "That's what Kopa said about Mena"

Soon a young dark beige lion with a dark brown mane and reddish brown eyes walked over and laid near the golden one.

"What did Mena do now?" The golden one said with a smirk

"She tried to get me to mate her"

The golden one laughed, "I'm so in the clear"

The other two shared a look before getting up and pushing their brother in the water.

"Hey!"

-X-

"Mufasa"

A large golden lion with a massive red mane and reddish brown eyes looked and saw a dark beige lioness with dark brown earrims and orange eyes.

"Yes, Sarabi"

"Are you ok?"

Mufasa looks out into the savannah and sees his sons laughing and splashing water at each other. The golden lion looked away and sighed.

"Is it Taka?"

"One of it. I remember when we were cubs and...we use to that"

Sarabi looked from her mate out to the savannah and smiled.

"The other is that none of our sons seem to like or tolerate their bethroles"

Sarabi looked back at her mate before looking back at her sons.

"Maybe you should have them do what Uru did"

Mufasa looked at his mate with a raised eye brow. "You mean send them out to find their own mates"

Sarabi nodded "Also they can't let any one know they're princes"

Mufasa looked back at the savannah and seen the sun setting before sighing.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow"

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled into Mufasa's mane before watching the sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you simba fangirl for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Also just to put out, this is a AU(**_**alternate universe**_**) story. Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

The next morning Mufasa went to look for his son with a lanky dark brown lion with green eyes and a black mane.

"Mufasa, I was looking for you"

"Really Scar?"

The lion smiled, "Of course. Just wanted you if your princes..."

Mufasa glared as he cut the lion off, "Your nephews"

Scar nodded with a wave of his paw, "Yes my _nephews. _But if my nephews don't find mates by the the next cycle, my darling Zira gets the throne"

Mufasa sneered, "I know the law, Scar! And Zira has to find a mate also!"

Scar clicked his teeth, "You know this would be a win win if you let Zira pick one of your sons"

Mufasa said nothing, he just glared at his brother before climbing down some rocky stairs. Scar smirked before going in another direction to find his daughter.

-X-

The three princes were lying around enjoying the peacefulness. When a black lioness with red eyes walked over to the golden lion.

"Simba!"

The other two princes looked up with curious eyes.

The golden prince opened one eye and said, "Valerie"

"Don't Valerie me! Wasn't you doing to do something with me today! Like help me with a problem!"

Kopa and Kovu snickered but stop at the glared of their oldest brother.

"I don't remember nothing like that"

Valerie was about to say something Mufasa walked over.

"Valerie, would you dismissed yourself for a second"

The black lion glared at the snickering teens before storming away. With a sigh the king turned his attention towards his rebellious sons.

"May I ask what's wrong with the lionesses I picked for you?"

The golden lion stepped up and said "That's it. You picked them, not us. We want to find love on our own"

Kopa and Kovu nodded, "Yeah. Not crazies"

Mufasa sighed, "Well I can help with that. How do you feel about traveling?"

-X-

"Father what happened?" Asked a dark pale tan young lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her reddish brown eyes, asked once Scar walked in a cave behind Pride Rock

"Your cousins are going away for awhile. So I need you to go and find a mate"

The lioness smiled, "I know just the lion"

Scar nuzzled his daughter, "That's my girl"

As the moon shined over the dark plains the father and daughter laughed darkly into the night.


End file.
